everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Patchworks Inc/Dance of your Dreams Doll Line
I'm designing... Star Thalergeld Opaline Glass Marissa Stahlbaum Neola Taika Chun Hua Hannah Adalard Ebony Lake Charmaine Lexwington Lace Carroll Oscar Conrad Joure No more spots open! ---- So, Jade and I thought up an idea for a cool doll line in chat and we were wondering if anyone would like to join! The line is called "Dance of your Dreams", and has a nighttime glow and glitter theme. Basically, like this... *Airy night themed dresses *Dark colors with bright accents and accessories *Glow stick accessories *Sparkley make up and hair *Sequins, sparkles, and glitters *Light up shoes with low heels *Every character gets a unique glow stick wand Basically, the Royal Student Council was going to throw a school dance, but was low on funding because of a recent and very costly school field trip. Some kids decide to throw a dance anyways, and headed off into the forest to party. It was a pretty typical party at first, but the star, moon, and dream fairies (all fairies of the night), found the students and cast thier magic upon the party. It changed everyone's outfits into the night themed beauties I told you of, and decorated the nearby land with magic glow sticks and other glowing things, like optic fibers and what not. The tables have blue table cloths with glitter and shining star confetti on them, with optic fiber center pieces. The cups and plates are lined with glow sticks. The trees are decorated with hanging shining stars and glitter. The highlight of the dance us when the fairies use pixie dust to make all the students fly for a special dance. (TBC) ---- Anyone is allowed to join this line! Feel free to comment! PLEASE NOTE: Be sure to tell me what your character's unique glow stick wand will be! Thank you! Characters: *Angeline Patchwork (Patchworks Inc) -- Button glow stick wand *Fay Fairer -- Diamond glow stick wand *Charmaine Lexwington -- Butterfly glow stick wand *Star Thalergeld -- Star glow stick wand *Opaline Glass -- Caduceus glow stick wand *Albeart Fitzroy -- Sun glow stick wand *Hannah Adalard -- Skull glow stick wand *Contra Waltz -- Branch glow stick wand *Caitrin Fortune -- Wheel of fortune glow stick wand *Circe Vogelsang -- Bird in optic fiber cage glow stick wand *Isidore L'Orange -- Orange tree glow stick wand *Weavie Yang -- Cloud glow stick wand *Oscar Conrad Joure -- Deer head glow stick wand *Ramsey Baartholomew -- Ghost glow stick wand *Lucy Twinkler -- Microphone glow stick wand *Lace Carroll -- Bow/Ribbon glow stick wand *Neola Taika -- Broken heart glow stick wand *Marissa Stahlbaum -- Teddy bear glow stick wand *Chun Hua -- Lotus blossom glow stick wand *Ebony Lake -- Swan glow stick wand *Samuel Gulliver -- Birdhouse glow stick wand *André Skov -- Shield glow stick wand Credits to Jade-the-Tiger for some of the ideas for this line, and helping me out with it! :DDDDD Category:Blog posts